wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
Human Alchemists Alchemists study the branch of magic or science which deals with matter and its properties. They are experts at preparing chemical compounds and recognising mineral ores. Alchemists may be of great assistance to any metal-worker and are able to prepare explosives for gunpowder weapons - provided the character has the required Chemistry skill. The Alchemist must have a supply of refined saltpetre, sulphur, and charcoal, which need to be mixed in the correct proportions. This process takes 8 hours to produce 6 pounds of gunpowder from 4 pounds of saltpetre, 1 pound of sulphur, and 1 pound of charcoal, assuming the Alchemist has access to a laboratory. Many Alchemists, however, consider it beneath them to use their skills for such worldly matters and devote themselves to acquiring knowledge. Research into how to turn base substances into gold is an especially popular field of research, but one which has proved fruitless to date. Alchemists are also able to use magic, although their spellcasting ability is less than that of a Wizard of the same level. Alchemists may only use spells of a level below their own; thus, a level 3 Alchemist can use level 1 and 2 spells, while a level 1 Alchemist can only use Petty Magic. Alchemists are by far and away the most didactic of all spellcasting Academics. Many are based in Universities (in the Empire) or indeed run their own schools. Admission to such an establishment is open to anyone who has completed a career as an Alchemist's Apprentice - taking all advances and available skills. At the end of their apprenticeship, Alchemists undergo one additional month of training, at the end of which they expend 100 EPs and are then considered 1st level Alchemists and (after acquiring the Cast Spells skill) are able to cast any Petty Magic spells that they have learned from their teacher (GMs should always let new Alchemists learn at least 1 Petty Magic spell). Dwarf Alchemists Long before humans began delving into the mysteries of alchemy, Dwarf alchemists were hard at work within the Engineer's Guild developing gunpowder and other chemicals. However, the alchemy practised by the Dwarfs was not magical in nature, but a scientific process of study and experimentation. Therefore Dwarf alchemists differ from their human counterparts in very specific ways. While the career advance scheme remains the same, a Dwarf alchemist does not gain any Magic Points, and cannot cast spells. In addition, the Dwarf alchemist's skills, trappings, and career exits are changed as shown below. It should be noted that these changes represent an alchemist trained in the Dwarf tradition; among the Expatriate Dwarf population, there are a small number of alchemists who have studied under human masters and these follow the human alchemist career. Human Alchemists Skills - Level 1 *Arcane Language: Magick *Cast Spells: Petty Magic only *Chemistry *Metallurgy Skills - Level 2 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 1 *Herb Lore *Magical Sense *Prepare Poisons *Scroll Lore Skills - Level 3 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 2 *Magical Awareness *Manufacture Potions *Meditation *Rune Lore Skills - Level 4 *Cast Spells: Battle Magic level 3 *Arcane Language: Dwarfish or Elvish *Identify Magical Artifact *Manufacture Scrolls Magic Points *Humans and Wood Elves: 2D4 at Level 1 and 4D4 each additional level. *Dwarfs and Halflings: 1D4 at Level 1 and 2D4 at each subsequent level. Trappings *D4 books from the following list: Treatise on ye Properties of Matter; De Lapis Philosophorum; On the Ennoblement of Base Metal; Brimstone and its Nature; Rudiments of Alchemy *Hand Weapon *Wizard's Staff *10D6 Gold Crowns Career Exits *Alchemist - of next level *Loremaster - only if level 4 Alchemist (Dwarfs only; must have completed two prerequisite careers) *Rune Master - if level 3 Alchemist or above *Wizard - level 1 Dwarf Alchemists Skills - Level 1 *Arcane Language: Dwarf *Chemistry *Metallurgy *Secret Signs: Dwarf Alchemy *Secret Signs: Dwarf Engineers Guild Skills - Level 2 *Herb Lore *Prepare Poisons *Scroll Lore *Secret Language: Classical Skills - Level 3 *Magical Sense *Manufacture Drugs *Manufacture (non-magical) Potions *Rune Lore *Super Numerate Skills - Level 4 *Arcane Language: Arcane Runic *Identify Magical Artifact *Immunity To Poison *Magical Awareness Trappings *Hand Weapon *Travelling alchemical kit Career Exits *Alchemist - next level *Engineer *Gunner Category:Careers Category:Rules